1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating a substrate to promote shedding therefrom of oil generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to such a method that is especially useful in treating surfaces of oil level detection sensors.
2. Background Art
Various types of level detection sensors are employed in oil containing systems. Typically, in the past and to some extent in the present, such level detection sensors are of the float type, with the level indicated purely mechanically or by converting mechanical motion to an electrical signal. More recently, optical and electronic level detection sensors have been employed to obviate the need for moving parts and problems with contaminated oil fouling the float mechanisms.
Optical level sensors include the type in which a beam of light impinges on a lens. If the oil level is at or above the lens, the light will pass through the lens and into the liquid. If, however, the oil level is below the lens, the light beam will be reflected from the lens. Reflection or not is detected to determine oil level. Electronic sensors include the type in which oil level affects a capacitive charge on a metallic rod. In a typical engine installation, oil level is measured only at startup, since the oil pan level drops after the engine is started. With either type of device, if oil has not drained from the surface of the sensor before the reading is made, the reading will be affected.
Lubricating oil for diesel engines is prone to buildup of carbonaceous materials, such as soot, as the oil is used and this contamination causes the oil to adhere to surfaces of sensor devices. Drainage of such contaminated oil may take 10 minutes or, in some cases, the oil may never drain from the surfaces.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method of treating a substrate to promote the shedding of oil therefrom.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a method that is easily and economically carried out.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a method that can be applied to the surfaces of level sensing devices.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a method for treating the surfaces of level sensing devices that are to be used with diesel engine lubricating oil containing carbonaceous materials.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description.